Patience is Key
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Natsu's messed up... big time. Lucy leaves, planning to never come back but destiny had other plans. Years later she comes back a changed person and has only one mission, to ensure the safety on John Carter... jk she has to deliver a letter to Natsu. Turns out that it's more difficult than she would have imagine. Oh well Paitience is Key...
1. Chapter 1

**Blacklynx17: Okay been a while since I last wrote a story but I've done it and it's completed so I'm going to share it with all my fellow FairyTail fans. This is my first FairyTail fanfiction so don't judge to harshly and remember to review at the end.**

**I was inspired with this story after reading a Fairytail fanfiction and a manga so you might see some resemblance (but not a lot). So this story is dedicated to them.**

**Rated M because MATURE stuff happens (not sex but it implies)**

**This story takes place about a month after when Lisanna comes back from Edolas. Nastu and Lucy have been dating for a while now. I kind of made Lisanna a little bit bitchy.**

**Everything's in Lucy's P.O.V. unless I say so**

_Italic means Lucy's thoughts and some other stuff_

**No flames, enjoy!**

Patience is Key

Chapter 1

"_When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world" Timon- Lion King _

_To bright_… I opened my eyes looking out the window, the sun shining in my face. _Stupid Nastu why did he leave the curtains open? _"Hey Na-" I stopped myself seeing an empty spot next to me. _Gone again it seems._ I sighed it seemed like a daily routine now. He'd come over in the middle of the night giving me that huge grin from ear to ear and lie in bed with me. Sometimes we would make love but it seems lesser and lesser everyday. When we'd finish he would pull me in close, snuggling into me, and whisper "I love you" like I didn't already know.

The next morning I would fine him missing, gone without a trance. How I wanted to scream when he would say he loves me. How I wanted to yell "liar" at the top of my lungs when I'd wake up without him next to me. I've gotten over it now though.

It seemed like we have been dating for eternity but in reality its been 6 months and 27 days. I can't even remember why I said yes in the first place. _I love him. _Realizing I've been lying in bed for 10 minutes thinking to myself when I should be getting ready to leave I pushed the covers off me. I didn't bother getting dress, just headed straight for the bathtub. I needed to relax, to think things through.

I ran the water then slowly sank in. It's funny how you think you know someone but really you don't … actually it's not that funny kind of pathetic. The only reason he asked me out was because of Gray. Just another "ridiculous challenge" to see whose better. Gray was to date Juvia and Nastu was to date me. I hesitated at first but agreed to it. I mean I've always liked Nastu but he didn't seem like he wanted any romance anytime soon. He was still at that young rebellious age. That's when I knew something was up.

In the end I found out about their "challenge" and went wild. He tried to explain but I didn't want to listen. It came to the point were he locked us inside a supply closet but that didn't stop me. I threw things, they hit him and finally after all things were thrown I listened. He still wanted to be with me. He said " I have fallen in love with you" and was thankful for the bet since it let him realize it.

Of course being the love sick idiot I am and not realizing his lie, I forgave him and we made love for the first time. I wonder how we ended here? _What went wrong?_ I sank more into the tub blowing bubbles in the tub. Gray realized his feelings for Juvia and they have been happy ever since. How come I'm always the odd one out?

I stood up and got out of the tub grabbing a towel and drying myself off. I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. _I'm not ugly… am I? _I mean I've got legs that could stop a truck and the absolute perfect rack not to big, but not to small either, just right. My hair was long and shiny blonde. _Maybe Nastu's just gay. _I laughed at the thought of that.

I went to my dresser and pulled out my usual outfit. After getting dressed and fixing my hair, I made my way to Fairytail, my home away from home, or at least used to be. Lately there has been talk going around and I think it's been about me. Everyone would be talking, having a good time, till I would walk into Fairytail. Then all of a sudden it would get dead quiet. As I walked in someone would break the silence by saying hi to me then the talk would continue.

Today was going to be different, it was going to change. I felt I had grown some balls and was ready to show the world because today I had a device, a magical device. I had bought a little earphone shaped mechanism that would give me super hearing and let me tune into peoples conversations. I took out the device and stuck it in my ear, I activated it when I arrived at Fairytail. I didn't go in but snuck to the side window and tuned into the conversations.

I finally heard Gray's voice and turned up the volume. "Don't you think you'll getting a little bold Nastu? What if Lucy was to walk in right now?" he said. "I don't care anymore besides I think she already knows or at least suspects something" a husky voice said. _Nastu's? _All of a sudden I heard a loud BAM. "Then at least have the decency to tell her!" someone semi-yelled, Erza perhaps.

I'm guessing she either hit Nastu, hit the table, or hit Nastu with the table. "Yah I'm getting tired of lieing to Luce" a squeaky voice said. _Levy. _"Yah Nastu I thought you l-l-l-l-liked her" Happy said. _Of course he still rolls his tongue at like._ "Leave Nastu alone, he will tell Lucy when he's good and ready until then let us just enjoy each other it's not like she's been asking us anything so technically were not lieing" My eyes widened at the voice. That sounded like Lisanna. _No, no Nastu… _I wrapped my arms around me trying to stop my shaking. "It's just hard I mean I love Lucy, you all know I do but" "Nastu loves me more! He met me first, fell in love with me first, if I never would have went to Edolas he would have never been with Lucy" Lisanna said interrupting Nastu.

_Please, please no. _"I spent 2 years wishing I could be with you Nastu" she said. "I know Lisanna I did too" Nastu said. I couldn't take it any longer, I stood up and looked through the window seeing Nastu comfort Lisanna with a kiss. _N-Nastu? _I ran home and locked myself in my room. I can't believe this is happening, this can't be happening. Tears threaded to spill from my eyes, I wiped them away.

I stared at myself in the mirror. _Why would he do this? Was this my fault? _I started feeling anger and frustration building inside of me and I just threw the mirror on the floor. I watched how it shattered into hundreds of pieces _just like my heart. _I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. Then I realized what was about to happen in my life. I immediately pulled out some suit cases and started packing all my stuff. My books, my clothes, everything _not like I'm ever coming back. _I couldn't stay here any longer, not with me being the "replacement" of Lisanna for Nastu.

How could I walk into Fairytail knowing hey would all be whispering "_Look there goes Lucy" "Poor Luce" "Seems she finally found out" "Took her long enough" "She was always just a replacement to begin with" "I would just die if I was her." _I stopped packing and suddenly all my sadness and insecure feelings were replaced with anger and rage. Why did he ever ask me out if he felt nothing for me? Why didn't he just break up with me when Lisanna came back instead of cheating?

I felt started feeling angry about Nastu, about Lisanna, about my so called "friends," about everything. If I'm going to leave, I'm going to leave like a champion not like some punk bitch. I was going to tell Fairytail off and hopefully get a few punches at Lisanna's pretty face. I finished packing and summoned Loke.

"Loke he's some money takes these bags and buy us some train tickets were leaving" I said. "Where to?" he said. "I don't care anywhere far away from here" I said. He knew what was going on, I knew he knew what was going on but he just agreed and walked out. I wrote a letter to my landlady and put it on the table with this month's rent. Hopefully she would come by and find it. After I took one last look at my room I left my key on the table and walked out.

On my way to Fairytail I couldn't help but think of the good times with Nastu

_Flashback 1 "Mirajane"_

_I had gotten all fancied up because Mirajane told me Nastu liked me and was going to ask me out. When I finally got to our meeting spot he just wanted Virgo to dig treasure with him._

I can't believe I believed Mirajane on that one.

_Flashback 2 "Our First Date"_

"_Nastu I though you said we were going to a fancy restaurant I got all dressed up and everything" I said. "This is a fancy restaurant" he said. "CHUBBY'S PIZZARIA IS NOT A FANCY RESTURANT" I yelled._

I giggled, in the end I still kissed him goodnight.

_Flashback 3 "Father"_

_After my father left me I cried alone in secret. Nastu found me "what's wrong" he said. "Nothing it's just my mother's gone and now my father left and it'd just I'm all alone now" I cried. He comforted me "Don't worry Lucy I'll never leave you" he said._

What a big lie that was.

_Flashback 4 "I Love You"_

_I laid in the grass next to Nastu looking at the starry night. Nastu was staring at me. "What" I said when I finally noticed. "I love you" he said and kissed me._

A tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away. _Now's no time to be crying. _I finally made it to Fairytail and walked in. As always it became silent and all eyes were on me but I didn't care. I walk in like I owned the place and made my way to where Nastu and Lisanna were sitting…together. _Probably cuddling or making out before I walked in. _I shuddered at the thought.

I stood in front of Nastu ready to give it to him, to tell him what a dirt bag he was and kick him where it hurts. "Hi Luce" he said giving me one of his goofy smiles. I opened my mouth ready to yell "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF DRAGON SHIT" or "I CURSE THE DAY IGNEEL HATCHED YOU" or my favorite one I came up with walking over here "NO WONDER DRAGONS ARE EXTINCT BECAUSE THERE ALL FUCKING CHEATING BITCHES" but instead I laughed, I laughed my ass off.

I haven't laughed this hard since Gray dressed Nastu into a baby outfit and made him pretend that Erza was his mother. Everybody was giving me a weird look but I didn't care. I was laughing because I felt pity on him, on my friends, on Fairytail. I felt bad that Nastu was trapped with me and couldn't just say he wanted Lisanna. That he had to beg our friends to cover for his ass. That the great guild Fairytail, always saying that their and family and what not, had took all this effort to lie to a fellow "family member."

Worse of all I felt bad for Lisanna having to end up with a pussy like Nastu, I hope there isn't another childhood friend of Nastu's who left and suddenly came back or Lisanna would be in trouble. I knew one day my friends would betray each other how they betrayed me and would one day come tumbling down on them and the Great Fairytail would be reduced to nothing more than an old folk tale. Hopefully when that day would come I will be on a beach somewhere sipping-

"Hey Luce why are you laughing so hard?" Nastu said giving me a look like I was crazy. I tried to contain my laughter and wiped some tears I got from laughing so hard away. "Because haha" I started trying to control my laughter "your hahaha your hahaha an idiot" I laughed. "HEY" he said clearly upset, Lisanna didn't look quite satisfied with what I said either.

"I'm heading off somewhere, I'll be back soon though okay?" I said wiping my eyes. "Alright" he said. I waited to see if he was going to ask if he wanted to come or to at least ask where I was going but he didn't so I left. It seems he has clearly made his choice. As I started to make my way to the train station I started saying my good-byes to Magonila.

_Good-bye my dear friends it was nice knowing you till I learned you true colors, Good-bye Fairytail it was nice watching people fight and destroy you, Good-bye Chubby's Pizzeria it was nice eating pizza even though it wasn't even that good, Good-bye tree where Nastu and I kisses so many times at._

I arrived at the station, Loke immediately found me and we boarded the train. As the train started leaving I said my last good-bye. _Bye bye Nastu my love._

7 YEARS LATER

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Blacklynx17: Sorry for the cliffy but I just had to do that. I hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for me just tellz me and I'll consider them if you have any comments if there mean I'll find you and go Fire Dragon Slayer on your ass or Water personally I like water better than fire they should make a water dragon slayer I don't know I'm just rambling and for those who are still reading congratulations for reading this far.**

**I WILL UPDATE PROBABLY NEXT WEEK TILL THEN DO US ALL A FAVOR AND CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blacklynx17: WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO CHAPTER 2 OF MY NEW STORRY *people cheering in the background* thank you thank you your to much.**

**So we now have the second chapter to my Fairytail sorry by the way did anyone read the new Fairytail chapter with the new dragon slayers and that one cat is a FROG WTF. I wonder if anyone reads this?**

**So without further ado please enjoy this chapter**

**Me don't own Fairytail if I did Lisanna would be died and Lucy would have been kissed Nastu**

Patience is Key

Chapter 2

"_Sometimes in life you have to accept what's coming to you" -?_

7 YEARS LATER

"Luce, hey Luce wake up" someone said gently shaking me. "Hmmmm" I mumbled lifting my hand up and slapping it over his mouth. He tried talking but I could barely hear him _perfect. _Maybe now I can catch some z's until I felt something slimy all over my hand. My eyes shot opened. "EW LOKE WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU DOING" I yelled sitting up so I could face him, the covers falling off exposing my bare chest.

He remained silent and just stared at me or my chest. I yawned and scratched my head, I was used to his perverted ways. "What's wrong with you this morning?" I said. "Well you wouldn't wake up" he said finally meeting my gaze. "Well that's bec-" I couldn't finish because he suddenly crushed his lips against mine. I moaned as his tongue caressed my lips. His hand reach up to my breasts and fondled them. I moaned louder, wanting more.

_Okay this is going to far. _I opened my mouth, giving his tongue entrance then bit it. "OW" he yelled releasing his grip on me. "Finally I'm going to get dressed since you so RUDELY woke me up" I said getting up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down, his arms snaking around my waist.

"Come on Luce let's have a little 'fun' before you get ready" he said trailing kisses from my breast to jaw and back again. "First off all you were the one who woke me up, second we had 'fun' last night repeatedly, and third you know the rules now get lost" I said. "Fine" he said letting go of me and pouting. I got up then he suddenly hugged me from behind and whispered "I'll be seeing you very soon through" very seductively in my ear then disappearing.

My legs shivered with anticipation. _Fucking Loke making me all horny I need a nice cold shower. _I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. I haven't really change in these past few years unless, you consider me cutting off my long locks and then dyeing the remaining hair red, a huge difference.

I kinda looked like a red headed edo-Lucy. I've also grown a little taller and my boobs grew 2 sized bigger, _like they weren't big enough already. _I went into the shower and started washing my hair. I guess I have changed a little physically since Fairytail. My old Fairytail life seems like a figment of my imagination, like it never really happened. If it wasn't for the pink fairy on my hand I probably think it was just a dream.

Not that the pink fairy bothered me, I mean most guys I go out with don't even know about Fairytail, its just it's hard to match with this shit always on my hand. It never comes off, must be some super ink. I've tried to avoid anything and everything that has to do with Fairytail these past few years but it seems that I'm in a predicament which has forced me to start heading towards it.

Ironic huh? I've spent the last 7 years trying to avoid Fairytail, and all it's members, and now I'm heading towards its front door arms opened. I don't really care that I've wasted my life avoiding Fairytail because now I had a mission. A mission I had to complete now questions asked.

After I finished rinsing I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me. I wiped the mist that was on my mirror off.

_He's depending on me, all I have to do is hand him the letter and walk off. I don't have to tell him who I am, they probably won't even recognize me. I've changed, right?_

I walked back inside my room and grabbed my keys, summoning Plue. "Plue I've changed right?" I asked him. Plue just shook. "I take that as a yes" I said then started getting dress. I really should take Plue to a Vet, it looks like he's having a seizure all the time. I grabbed my bag filled with some clothes, money, toothbrush, just the essentials then heard a knock on my door.

I check to see if I had everything then opened the door. It was my landlady, well my new one. Unlike my old one this one was nice and didn't charge me 70,000 a month. She was kinda pretty to, she looked like she was in her mid 50's but was still sexually active like a teenage. Of course I would have a sex addict as a landlady just my luck. Other than those things though she was actually sweet.

"Hello Lucy, were you just leaving?" Karin, the sweet old landlady, smiled saying. "Yes thank you for taking care of me all this time" I said. "You say it like you'll never coming back" she said sadly. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" I said reassuring her. "Thanks for home-sitting for me while I'm gone" I added. "Your welcome have a safe trip and by the way what happened to that young whippersnapper that came in with you last night" Karin said.

I raised an eyebrow, she may have saw Loke walk in with me after clubbing last night. "He had to leave early, you know for work and stuff" I said trying to hold my laughter in. "Funny thing I've been watching you door all ni-" "BYE KARIN" I yelled running out of my apartment. _Glad to see she's still as horny as every. Maybe I'll ask Loke to sleep with her as a birthday present…or just for kicks. _I laughed to myself and looked at my watch.

"Shit I'm not going to make my train" I said then stopped running. I remembered I am a wizard and then summoned Scorpio. "Go Scorpio sandstorm the whole town" I said. He used his powers and there was a huge sand tornado covering the town_. _I walked to the station having plenty of time to spare. When I got there I heard the intercom go off saying…

"**SORRY EVERYONE WE ARE HAVING A SMALL SANDSTORM PROBLEM ALL THE TRAINS ARE BEING DELAYED"**

I smiled returning Scorpio to it's key and boarded my train. I quickly found my seat put my bag in the covert and sat down with Plue on my lap. I started petting Plue _it's fun being a wizard. _Suddenly an extremely handsome man sat on the seat across from me. "Well hello gorgeous I'm Link" he said. I smirked this was going to be a good ride.

Several Hours Later

"**We have arrived at Magnolia" **

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. "Good morning beautiful" Link said. I smiled at him _seems I took a nap_. "How bout we go grab breakfast" he said. "Its lunch time" I said grabbing my bag, and Plue, and walking out the train. "Even better" he said. "Sorry but I'm busy maybe next time though" I said and winked seductively. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a card. "Here's my number I'll be in Magnolia for a while so call me anytime" he said.

_Hook, line, and sinker. _"I'll think about it" I said talking his card and walked away. I returned Plue to his key, can't having anyone recognizing him. I wonder if everybody changed?

_Are Gray and Juvia still together? Real question is if whether or not Bisca and Alzack got together? _I paused_, I wonder if Nastu's still with Lisanna?_

I smirked and continued my way to Fairytail. _Why should I care, Nastu doesn't concern me anymore. _When I arrived at Fairytail I couldn't help but let my jaw dropped. Fairytail's has gotten bigger over these seven years. I guess Fairytail got really popular since I left. I stood in front of the gates. I just need to stay calm and cool, no one will recognize me I'll be in and out like a ninja.

I have a new hair cut, a new hair color, I've changed the shampoo and perfume I used in the past so no one could recognize my smell and I am wearing gloves over my hands so no one can see my pink fairy. I just have to walk in and say his name. I took a deep breath and walked passed the gates. Maybe I should just…..

"_**Your just running away you're going to have to face your problem head on sooner or later"**_

I walked straight up to the doors and walked in. Oh…My…God… Everything looks the same. I felt relieve nothings changed that much. I wanted to cry seeing everyone again but stopped myself, _I can't having them suspect anything. _I looked around. I spotted Gazille sitting in a corner with Levy sitting on top of him. _Oh my gosh I guess Levy finally asked him out. _It seemed Levy grew her hair out and Gazille had finally decided to cut his. They looked good together.

I saw Droy with Jet and Romeo on a table talking, Gildarts drinking with Cana, Freed and Bickslow talking with Laxus. _I guess Master unbanished him. _Elfman was talking with Evergreen at the counter with Mirajane near them. Gray and Juvia we in a make out session in a corner. _I'm glad to see there still together. _Strange I didn't see Wendy or Charle, Master, Erza, or Nastu and Happy.

_Are they all on missions? _I walked up to the counter, deciding to ask Mirajane where Nastu was. "Hello do you need something?" she asked politely with a smile on her face. _Same old Mirajane. _"I have a letter for um" I took the letter out of my bag pretending I didn't know the name "NA-tsu DrAg-neEl" I sounded out.

She seemed to believe me because she said "Oh Nastu he went put on a mission I believe he will be back tomorrow if you like I'll give it to him as soon as he comes back" Mirajane said.

"_**Lucy I can only trust you with this"**_

"No can do I'll just come back tomorrow" I said. _I guess I'll just have to play with my new toy till then. _"Oh alright if he comes back early I'll tell him to be here tomorrow" she said.

"Thank you um"

"Mirajane"

"Oh thank you Mirajane could I perhaps use your phone though please" I asked. I need to call Link and sadly I don't own one. "Oh sure it's right around the corner" she said and pointed in the direction. I walked over and dialed Link's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello" he said.

"Hey Link it's Luce are you busy?"

"No of course not what's up" he said. I asked if he still wanted lunch and he agreed. He told me the spot and I told him I'd meet him there then hung up. _Thank god it's not Chubby's Pizzeria. _I laughed to myself. I was walking back to say thanks to Mirajane but what I didn't know was right next to her was Lisanna. "Whose this Mira-nee" she said.

You know how sometimes you do a double-take when you see someone ridiculously hot… well I did like a 12 take. She looked wow. He hair was much longer then before and she had GROWN. I still looked better though but the weird thing was she kinda resembled the old me. _Mira oh Mira please don't say anything. _"Oh she was here to drop off a letter for Nastu" Mira answered.

_Damn you Mira. _I started to walk away till "Oh sorry he went off on a mission but I'll make sure he gets it when he comes back, I'm Lisanna his fiancé" Lisanna said.

To be continued

**Blacklynx17: Hello there everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I should be updating next week but for right now TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY WHOOO TIME TO PARTAH**

**Sorry I don't know what came over me XD lolz so thanks for reading and as a birthday present for me please hit the review button and review thank q**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blacklynx17: Hey guys here is the next chapter, enjoy**

**Everything's in Lucy's P.O.V. unless I say so**

_Italic is Lucy's thoughts and other things_

Patience is Key

Chapter 3

_True love is like ghosts, which everybody talks about and few have seen. -François _

"Oh sorry he went off on a mission but I'll make sure he gets it when he comes back, I'm Lisanna his fiancé" Lisanna said.

I tried so hard not to laugh but I couldn't help letting a few giggles out. He did it, he actually did it and asked Lisanna to marry her. Natsu and I only got as far as moving in together and yet here she and Natsu are engaged. Oh god this is hilarious. It seems though Lisanna didn't find it amusing at all.

"And what's so funny?" she said. I could her the venom in her words. Think… think… "Oh it's nothing I just thought a pretty girl like you would have been married with kids already" I said. I soon as I said pretty thought Lisanna sparked up. _Nice save. _"Aw thank you" she said. I nodded and turned around to leave.

I only made 1 step till "Hey what about the letter?" she said. Damn I thought I was home free. "Don't worry about it I'll just come back tomorrow" I said. "What you don't trust me?" she said. I could have lied again and make her all happy and stuff but what fun would that be? Instead I decided to fuck with her a little.

"Basically" I said then walked away. "HEY BIA-" "LISANNA" someone yelled. I was thinking it was Mira but her voice isn't that deep. I turned to see who it was and I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing in Master Marvok's place was Erza. "Yes Master Erza" Lisanna said sweetly. My eyes widened _M-Master Erza! _

"Stop bothering our guest" MASTER Erza said walking down. "Please excuse me um…" Erza stuttered staring at me. "Don't worry about it, bye" I said then walked out. That was a close, I think they recognize me…nah. I started walking to the restaurant I was going to have my date with Link out.

At Another Place

Finally after traveling 100 MILES (I think), battling multiple thieves, thugs, and whatnots, and finally retrieving the STUPID PET I completed my mission and was made it back to Fairytail. "Hey Natsu I'ma head over to Wendy's okay?" Happy said jumping off my shoulders. "Alright see yah later" I said. It seems Charle and Happy are finally hitting it off. Only if me and Lisanna acted the way Happy and Charle did.

"I'm back" I said walking into the doors of Fairytail. "Welcome back" they all yelled in response. "Hey Natsu this girl came looking for you an-" "NATSU THIS SLUT CAME IN LOOKING FOR YOU AND CALLED ME A BITCH" Lisanna yelled walking towards me, cutting Mira off. "Wouldn't be the first time" I mumbled under my breath. "What?" she said. "Nothing" I said and hugged her. "Pay no attention to her Natsu she's just jealous cuz a hot red head came in looking for you" Elfman said.

"Redhead?" I said. "Yah smoking body I wi-" Elfman could finish due to the fact Evergreen punching him out. He deserved it talking about a girl like that right in front of his wife. "Natsu your back" Erza said greeting me. "Yah um who is the girl everyone says came here for me" I asked.

Lisanna started glaring at me. "Cute red haired

girl with short hair came in saying she had a letter for you. I told her you weren't and she said she would come back tomorrow" she said. "Red hair, red hair?" I mumbled. I couldn't think of anyone. I wish Happy was here he would know…I think. "It's strange she kinda reminded me of-" "NATSU" Lisanna yelled then pulled her face to mine.

She kissed me thrusting her tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help but moan and roam her body with my hands. "GET A ROOM" everybody yelled. I laughed "Come on Lis let's go home" I said. She smiled seductively at me and led the way to our house. While she led me there I couldn't help but think who was that girl.

The Next Morning

Hmm I feel foggy. I opened my eyes and saw Link staring at me. "Oh god we didn't um you know" I asked. "No" he answered. I sighed in relief. "Good I just don't sleep on the first date" I said. "So you don't sleep with the guy but you come over and live with him?" he said raising his eyebrow. "Exactly" I said knowing he got me with that one. "So when do you sleep then?" he said smirking.

"Stick around and maybe you'll find out" I said getting up. I started getting undressed. "Where you going?" he said. "To Fairytail I have to deliver something" I said getting re-dressed. I walked over to the mirror and started applying some eye-liner. _Perfect. _"I'll go with you, I have business there too" he said.

"What business?" I asked curiously. "Visiting my brother, his wife, and my little nephew" he said. "Hmm" I said. I wonder who it could be. Now that I looked at him he did look kinda resemble someone. His long straight black hair, his dark blue (almost black) eyes, his voice. _Who?_ He got dressed and we headed out. He held my hand as we walked towards Fairytail.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked.

"Holding my girlfriend's hand"

"Who ever said I was your girlfriend?"

"Well aren't you?"

"No I see you more as a… toy"

It's true I think all my boys are toys. I haven't had a real boyfriend since… _Natsu. _He laughed "I guess that makes you my master then" he said and I smirked. "I like the sound of that" I said and kissed him. His hands reached to my cheeks and pulled me closer making the kiss deepen. I grinded up against him. He moaned in the process "How bout we go back to my place and finish this up" he mumbled kissing my neck.

"How about after" I said and was just about to kiss him again until "LINK?" we heard someone yell. We turned around. There standing in front of us was a very old Alzack, a very old Bisca, and a little young girl. Alzack walked over to us and hugged Link. "Hey bro how's it doing" he said. Link putted Alzack in a headlock. "Good little brother" he said and they started laughing.

After he let Alzack go he bend down. "Hello there sunshine" he said to the little girl. She blushed and hid behind Bisca. I just stood there dumbfounded. Why didn't I see it before. "So whose this sweet girl" Bisca said. "Oh she's Luce" Link said. DAMN YOU LINK. "Luce?" they both said looking at each other. "Nice to meet you now if you'll excuse me I have to get going" I said. I can't stick around them ow that they know my name, well nickname. The longer I stay with them the more suspicious they'll get of me.

"Wait Luce we'll all going the same way" Link said. I sighed in defeat. I just wanted to get this over with and return home, take a nice bubbly bath and let my life return to normal, but I decided to just go with the flow. "So" Alzack started as we walked down thee streets "are you guys like boyfriend, girlfriend" he said. I laughed as Link blushed.

"It's complicated little bro I'll tell you about it later" Link said. "Don't worry Link I'll explain it" I said and walked up to Alzack. "My relationship with your brother is purely sex-u-ral" I said sounding out the syllables. Alzack and Bisca blushed as red as tomatoes and Link just covered Asuka's ears. I started laughing again. "Well *ku-kum* it's nice to see you have company Link" Alzack said.

It was Link's turn to blush now. We finally made it to Fairytail. I walked in bravely with confidence but that all faded away when I saw Nastu. He was exactly how I remembered him only taller and older and more let's just saw he grew. As soon as our eyes made contact I couldn't help looking away. He walked towards me. "Hey so you're the pretty mailman" he said giving me a goofy smile.

I waited to see if he would recognize me, if any old feelings would resurface…nothing. I was a little disappointed in myself. I mean he was my first EVERYTHING but I only felt coldness towards him. "Mailwoman and sorry but I'm spoken for" I said smirking as Alzack, Bisca, Link, and Asuka walked over.

He laughed. "As you can see" he said holding up his ring finger "so am I" he said. "Ah married?" I asked. "Engaged" he said. I nodded. "Hey Luce I thought Link was your sex toy" Alzack said. I smacked my head and glared at Alzack. "Come on Asuka you won't want to see Daddy get pummeled" Link said carrying Asuka away.

I turned my attention back to Natsu. He looked well shocked it was actually quite amusing seeing him this way. He blinked once… twice then gulped. "What was your name" he said. I cleared my throat. "Natsu Dragneel I have a letter for you" I said and went in my bag to get it. I searched and searched I even dumped out my bag. Oh no I couldn't have lost it.

_**Lucy I'm counting on you**_

"Hey Luce what's wrong?" Link said seeing my distress. "I can't find the letter" I said panicking. "Oh to that Dragneel person remember last night you told me to keep it safe so I put it on the dresser" he said. A sense of relief fell over me.

"Sorry Mr. Drag seems I've misplaced and forgotten it" I said. He looked at me like he didn't care. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name" he said his eyebrows scrunched together. "I didn't give it" I said smirking and walk over to Link. "Hey babe I'm getting hungry" I said. He smiled "Alright let's head out" he said putting Asuka down.

He said bye to Alzack and Bisca then we walked towards the door. I knew no one would recognize me. I should be happy but it bothered me a little. It seemed like I was never a part of Fairytail to begin with. I suddenly saw Wendy, Charle, and Happy standing at the entrance. I met Happy's eyes.

They sparkled, _Oh no. _He sighed and looked away. I exhaled the breath I didn't notice I was holding in. He looked again eyes sparking up. _Oh damn it was just a trap. _He looked away _FUCK WHICH ONE IS IT. _He then started to cry. "*sniff* I knew you would come back" he said. And then I knew… he got me.

"LUCY" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

To be continued…

**Blacklynx17: Okay dis is the end till next chapter bwah hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blacklynx17: Blacklynx17 here with a new chapter to my story. I hope ya'll enjoy and if you want more you're going to have to review you have been warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't sh** especially Fairytail**

Patience is Key

Chapter 4

"_Feelings can change in an instant" -?_

"LUCY" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned there heads and looked at us. Happy ran up, jumped, and hugged me. "LUCY, LUCY, LUCY" he repeated over and over, now crying. I heard people talking in the background.

"What is he talking about?"

"That's not Lucy"

"Lucy's blonde"

"Has Happy finally lost it?"

"Um I'm sorry Mr. Cat but it seems you have me confused with someone else" I said. I don't understand, I didn't want anyone to know it is me and yet… why do I feel so happy? "Happy what are you talking about Lucy' gone" Nastu said. My eyes widened a little. _Why did he sound so sad? _

"What are you all talking about just look at her hand!" he said. FUUUUUCKKKKKKK! How could I forget to wear my FUCKING GLOVES! What's more surprising is that no one FUCKING NOTICED until Happy said something.

Everyone gasp as they say my pink Fairytail mark. _Well I give up. _I wrapped my arms around Happy and started to cry. "Happy I missed you" I said. At that moment everyone knew, I was Fairytail's Lucy. What they didn't understand was why? It got dead silent, all of a sudden everyone ran towards me saying…

"LUCY"

"We missed you"

"Is it really you?"

"Welcome back"

"YOUR HOTT"

But the main question was from Nastu, "Why did you leave?" It got quiet and I just stared at him. _You already know the answer to that. _I smiled "I told you I'd be back" I said. "7 YEARS LATER" he yelled. I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry" I stuck my tongue out. "If it wasn't for Happy we would have never known it was you" he said.

I smiled bitterly, "Link are you ready to go?" I said turning away from Nastu. "Luce what's going on?" he replied. "Oh sorry where are my manners Link this is Nastu Dragneel, my boyfriend, Nastu this is Link, Alzack's brother and as you already heard my *cough* toy" I said smiling. This is where Lisanna stepped in. "Excuse you I think you mean EX-girlfriend" she butted in. _Still as bitchy as yesterday._

"Technically we never broke up we were just on a break" I smiled saying to her. I then looked at Nastu with a fake sad face, "Sorry Nastu I cheated on you" I said then giggled. His eyes widened, "Nastu tell her she's wrong!" Lisanna said.

"Well technically we never said it was over" he said joining me. "Well I wish I could say it was nice seeing you all but I'd be lying come on Link" I said touching his elbow. He jumped like he was just in a trance that I woke him up from. "Wait Lucy explain why you didn't say anything" Erza said. I sighed. _Looks like there going to cause a scene. _

"Um Link go on ahead I'll catch up in a second" I said smiling at him. "Luce I'll understand if you want to catch up we can just-" "Link are you going to let your Master starve" I said. He shook his head. "Then wait outside" I said and kissed his cheek whispering "I'll explain later."

He looked at me concerned but just nodded and did as told. I watched as he left then turned to my "teammates." "Do I really have to do this?" I asked. They stayed silent, _I guess that's a yes. _I knew they wanted answers or at explain what's happening but I didn't want too. I just wanted to chill, be loose, that's why I left in the first place to leave all this… clusterfuck behind. _That and Nastu's fucking ass._

I sighed and pulled out a chair. I sat down then looked in my bag for a cigarette. I don't usually smoke, because it kills yah, just when I'm stressed out and right now I was stressed OUT. When I finally found it I realized I didn't have a lighter. "Nastu would you mind?" I said holding it up.

He didn't answer, he just spit a small fireball and it landed on my cig, lighting it. I nodded my head showing my appreciation and took a hit. _I have to admit that was pretty hot. _

"Okay as you can see by the gorgeous man standing outside I'm busy so let's hurry this up" I said as the smoke escaped my breath. "Since when do you smoke?" Gray said. "Since a guy I fucked offered me one" I said clearly irritated. Out of all the questions they wanted to ask me they let this numb nuts ask when I smoke.

"Look if your going to ask me stupid shit questions like 'why I smoke'" I said staring at Gray, "or why my hair is red I'm leaving" I said taking another hit. "No" Erza said pounding Gray.

"One question that's all I'll answer before I leave" I said. "Why didn't you tell us you were Lucy" Nastu said. I stood up. "Wow, bravo man bravo, out of everything you asked that! What a stupid fucking question" I said walking towards the doors. "You said you'd answer it" he said.

I stopped taking one last hit of my cigarette before dropping it on the floor. "Simple" I said stomping on it. "Cuz I didn't want you guys to know" I said and walked out joining Link. I could never forget the face Nastu made as I walked out on him.

Nastu's P.O.V.

I watched as she walked up to Alzack's brother and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I couldn't help but clench and unclench my fists. I watched as they parted then walked away, hand and hand, and couldn't help wishing "What the fuck is her problem?" a very annoying voice said. I turned and glared at Lisanna, she cringed. "Lisanna shut up" Erza said deadly.

"Nastu" she then said in a kinder voice. "Didn't you get the feeling she knew" she said then everything fell into place. We knew why she left, because of us and what we did to her. I scrunched my face. I wouldn't want them to know it was me either if that happened to me.

"What Juvia doesn't understand is why she would come back" Juvia said. "The letter" I said coldly. "But couldn't she have just mailed it or left it the first day when you weren't here" she said. I then felt hope, she could have just left it here but she didn't. Maybe she wanted to see me.

"Alright everyone she's bound to come back since obviously she still has business with us" Erza paused looking at me, "We'll just have to wait till she comes back then we'll figure out what happened" she finished.

I nodded in agreement. I wanted to get to the bottom of this but the next day she didn't come. The next day another no show, on the third day I started to get worried. I tried asking Alzack to ask his brother but "Link aka doushebag" wouldn't say anything.

I started to get annoyed with Lisanna's bull shit jealousy over Lucy. Asking me why I was suddenly worried over her when I didn't (in her words) give a rat's ass about her 7 years ago when that wasn't true.

I looked for her for months after she left, but since apparently everyone else was searching to, she thought nothing of it. Now that I think about it she barely even looked for her. I continued searching long after everyone else had given up. It got to the point where Gramps had told me to give it up.

I still didn't though, every mission I went on if I ever saw a blonde head I would run up to get disappointed at the end. It got to the point where everyone was convinced she was dead. I was shocked when Happy suddenly recognize her. How could I not care now that she was back especially if she knew what happened with Lisanna.

Honestly I didn't even want to marry Lisanna. After Lucy left Lisanna got it in her head that I was only hers now and showed her true colors. She still acted like the old Lis but Edolas changed something about her somehow. Truth is Elfman gave me a ring saying it was about time we got married. I waited till I got home to laughed, then threw it in my drawer. She came home, found it in the drawer and end of story.

Lucy deserved an explanation, she deserved an apology, she deserved… a better boyfriend. _At least she got that much. _"Nastu" Happy said. I looked down at him. "Maybe I should have kept the Lucy thing to myself" he said looking down. I smiled and patted his head.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have realized my mistake" I told him and suddenly got the drive to go out there and find her. I cheated on Lucy, I did it and it was a stupid mistake. I should have been a man and broken up with her before I started seeing Lisanna. It took me 7 years of waiting to realize my mistake and it's not going to take another 7 to apologize.

I ran around Magnolia searching for her. Lucy's bright smile, her long curves, her pink fairy, her long blonde hair… wait a second she dyed it red and it was short now. I suddenly saw a short red haired woman walk into an alley holding some guys hand so I didn't what any jealous, crazy, cheating boyfriend would do. I walked right over, pulled him off of her, then fire punched his ass.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"So I finally found out he was cheating on me and that my friends were lieing to so I left and never looked back" I said. After the whole incident at FairyTail I finally met up with Link, (kissed passionately), then we left. Link, (who was sitting across the table from me), rested his hand on mine. He had a sympathetic look on his face. He was expecting me to cry, or breakdown, do something.

What he didn't know was I didn't care anymore. I never regretted finding out the truth, or leaving FairyTail. It was my decision and thanks to it I've grown stronger. If I would have stayed I would have probably killed someone (mainly Lisanna or Nastu). Link finally gave up on me crying and said "If you want I could tell Alzack to give **'Dragneel' **the letter and we can get out of here." He said Natsu's name with pure disgust.

For some reason it bothered me a bit. "No it's not your problem, it's my mission to give it to him" I said. It was true, he was counting on me. Link tried to smile to me but his eyes gave it away. I looked pitiful to him.

Suddenly I couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't want to think about Natsu, or Lisanna, or Fairytail anymore. So I did the first thing he wanted to do to me when he saw me, I fucked him. I mean I knew enough about him. Link Connell, Alzack's older brother, age 27, 6'4 (I think), liked coffee and reading, disliked tomatoes and soccer. He cared about me, felt sorry for me, even despised Natsu for me. In general he was the perfect guy for me to fall in love and settle down with.

Even so how come all I could think was Natsu with me? Touching me like he did, making me scream at climax like he did, making me beg and say his name over, and over, and over again. I'm surprised I didn't say Natsu's name instead of Link's.

I woke the next day to see his arms protectively around me. _This is a first. _He woke up and offered to make me breakfast but I refused. He kissed me then left to finish his business. I stayed there all day. I didn't want to see the Guild and especially Natsu. I could never forget his face, so pained, full of regret and envy.

I had to summon Loke just to stop thinking about it. I know it was fucked up of me to sleep with Loke in his apartment but I just wanted to forget about everything. Link knew this was nothing serious, just a goodtime. "Lucy are you alright" Loke said right when I was at my peak. "Yeah just continue Loke" I said out of breath. "Strange you've been acting different since we've came back here" he said. "Strange how?" I said.

It was normal for me and Loke to talk during sex. We actually had meaningful conversations. "You've just not been acting like yourself but more like" he paused. He didn't need to say it, I knew what he wanted to say. Like the old pathetic, weak Lucy everyone fucked around with (not physically but metaphorically).

I forced closed the gates on Loke throwing the key against the wall, ignoring my desires. I was beyond pissed off. No way I was going back to bitch Lucy ever again. I've grown stronger, smarter and I plan to keep it that way. The next day I still didn't want to leave the house so Link stayed with me.

On the third day with Link gone and me still pissed at Loke my sexual desires got the better of me. I went out to find someone, anyone to fulfill my needs. Heck I'd even go lesbo for the day. I finally found a decent looking guy and pulled him into an alley. He didn't complain, _freak. _I immediately starting kissing him. He stuck his tongue down my throat.

Things were starting to get heated until he was suddenly yanked from my grasps. Next thing I knew he was getting punched by a fire breathing dragon. There was just one thing I wanted to say to him at this moment. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR!" I yelled. He didn't answer, apparently he mustn't have heard me. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PU-"

"I THINK I'M YOUR CHEATING ASS BOYFRIEND AND HOW BADLY I WANT TO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT" he yelled back. He suddenly grabbed me and smashed his lips onto mine.

I didn't refuse when he started leaving butterfly kissed on my neck, or his hand going up my shirt but I did refuse when he tried to take my pants off in an ALLEY where people can easily see us doing it.

So I didn't refuse when he led me to his and Lisanna's place, or when he practically ripped of all my clothing and fucked me every possible way known to dragon on their bed. I did refuse a couple of hours later when her told me not to tell Lisanna about this incident though.

"Why Luce?" he said as I got up and searched for my clothing. "It's Lucy, only my toys can call my Luce" I said finally finding my outfit, it was torn to shreds. "If I wasn't your toy then what was that back there" he said. "Releasing my anger and pent up sexual frustration doesn't mean your were my toy. I would have fucked Gray if he knocked out my other toy" I said.

_But I'm glad it was you. _Apparently he couldn't read minds because I was suddenly pinned up against a wall. "How could I watch yoube with anyone else when I've waited 7 years to see you" he said. His eyes looked sincere but I didn't give in. "The same way you fucked Lisanna behind my back all those years" I said and pushed him off.

I found my underwear (thankfully those weren't torn) and put them on along with Natsu's clothes. "That was a mistake" he said quietly. I looked at him. He finally had the balls to admit it but no matter how badly I wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him, "Exactly and now your making another one by not telling Lisanna" I said trying to tie up Nastu's baggy pants on me.

"Can't we just keep her in the dark and-" "Like I was when you cheated on me. Acting like everything was cool when you were with that SLUT! Your coming home every night only to be gone by morning, asking OUR FRIENDS TO COVER FOR YOUR ASS" I argued. He stayed quiet then he said "she did the same to you."

I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Natsu I never wanted to get even with her, I just wanted for you to tell me the truth" I said looking hurt at him. He looked at my, eyes full of regret. "But if you think I'm going to stay here and go sleeping around with you behind her back then FUCK YOU" I yelled. "I'm leaving as soon as you get your letter Natsu. Not you, Link, Fairytail, all the fucking Guilds combined can make me stay here" I said.

"If you tell Lisanna, I'll tell Link"

"Oh my God Natsu why would I think you would have grown up these past seven years. Your still the same bitch ass pussy you were when I left, you don't deserve the title Dragon Slayer. You think I care if you tell Link? He knew I was using him for sex and he still agreed to it so HA FUCKING HA" I yelled throwing a shirt at him.

"Now get fucking dressed and go tell Lisanna what happened. I'm am going to Link's house, getting dressed, and going to Fairytail to deliver your letter so I can get the fuck out of here. If you haven't told her by then, I will" I said slamming every door I opened, leaving his house.

I stomped back to Link's place, giving the finger to anyone who stared at me. Thank god Link wasn't home when I got there. Even though we weren't anything serious I still felt bad about what I did to him. I changed my clothes, packed all my belongings (including Natsu's clothes) and set my bag aside. I grabbed the letter and put it in my back pocket. I also attached my keys to my pants.. I had a feeling I was going to need them. I walked out making my way to Fairytail.

I have concluded I still had feeling for Natsu and that it just took a while for them to resurface. I was lying back there when I said I would have fucked Gray. I would have punched his ass and told Juvia. God why did he have to ask me to give this to Nastu.

_I can only trust you Lucy_

I walked straight up to Lisanna when I entered Fairytail. She was sitting with Natsu. "I assumed Natsu told you what happened" I said. I was surprised she wasn't angry at all until "Told me what?" Lisanna said.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH NA-"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Blacklynx17: Bwah ha ha another cliffy review and I'll think about updating!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blacklynx17: Sorry it took me so long but here is a new chapter**

Patience is Key

Chapter 5

"_Anyone who hasn't experienced the ecstasy of betrayal knows nothing about ecstasy at all. - Jean Genet_

I walked straight up to Lisanna when I entered Fairytail. She was sitting with Natsu. "I assumed Natsu told you what happened" I said. I was surprised she wasn't angry at all until "Told me what?" Lisanna said.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH NA-" I started but Nastu ran up to me and covered my mouth. "That I invited you to our wedding no worries Luce I told her" he said laughing. _LUCE! _Myeye twitched. I stomped, full power, on his foot. He yelled in pain letting me go then I elbowed him in his stomach. While he bent down I finally kneed his in his head.

He stammered back some. "Gray freeze his ass I still need to say something and he's not letting me" I said. Gray looked confused but did as told. "I slept with Nastu" I said to Lisanna. The guild went quiet.

"Well that's not the entire truth more like Nastu wanted to sleep with me and I didn't refuse him" I added. It was still silence then…

**SMACK**

The sound echoed around the guild. Wide eyed, I touch my cheek. Then I did what any other girlfriend who just got slapped by another girl their boyfriend cheated on you with would do. I punched her ass in the face. And let me tell you, it felt so good.

But that's not all, I jumped on her while she fell. People tried to pull me off but I yelled "NO! She needs to hear this! After everything you guys did you owe it to me to not interfere!"

They backed off. I grabbed Lisanna by her collar. "Now Lisanna I understand why you would slap a girl a girl if they slept with your boyfriend but, what I don't understand is why you would slap ME" I said. I looked at her to see if she was listening.

"Now when you were sleeping with Nastu while we were dating did you every think about telling me?"

She stayed quiet.

"You have 3 seconds before I punch your pretty face again"

"No" she answered immediately.

"Oh really? No! What were you thinking?"

"That you wouldn't find out"

"So it didn't bother you that you were just Nastu's little whore"

"Funny you would say that after what you just did"

"Hey Nastu was my little whore but were getting of topic here"

"No because I knew he loved me more"

"That must be the reason why he slept with me 10 minutes ago in your house, on your bed, and here I though it was because you were a young bitchy me"

"YOU BITCH" she yelled then did her morphing magic and turned into a bird. _I always wondered what she did. _She flew above me and then turned into a huge ass… purple bunny?

**(Okay you all know that one episode of Fairytail where Lisanna is fight that one guy with Mira… it's that one…continue)**

I sighed. "Loke" I said. He came out his key and catching Lisanna with one hand. _Loke looks so sexy right_ _now! _He threw her down on the ground. She reverted back into her human form. "Thanks" I said. "Anytime honey" Loke winked then left.

"I'm starting to get off topic now but I just wanted to get back on you for the whore part"

"Lucy you've made your point now leave" Nastu yelled, more like pleaded.

"I don't believe I have. Lisanna I want you to understand something" I said and faced her.

"You've been a whore sleeping with Nastu while I was dating him, been a bitch never telling me that you were sleeping with him, and now been a dumb ass girlfriend for hitting me when I actually told you I slept with him even though NASTU wanted to keep it a secret."

Her eyes widened.

"The first person you should have slapped was Natsu's DUMBASS for not telling you, Second should have been yourself for letting him wanting to do it, and lastly should have been me after thanking me for telling you what happened.

Now when I found out the truth between you and Nastu did I slap the shit out of you? No! You could say I ran away but truthfully I'm thankful that you did"

Everyone looked confused now.

"If it wasn't for you I would have never realized how a pussy Nastu was or how fucked up Fairytail was or even how weak and pathetic I was" I said starting to cry now.

Only because what I predicted came true. Fairytail was still as fucked up when I left but this time only fucky-er because it made me betray me friends too.

"I would say I feel sorry for you all for having to deal with yourselves but you know what you all DESERVE IT!" I yelled and started walking away.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU I'M LEAVING AND THIS TIME I'M NOT COMING BACK!" I yelled then walked out.

I wanted to leave and never come back. I regretted coming back in the first place.

Link found me huddled up in a corner in his room and held me. He didn't say or ask me anything, just comforted me as I cried.

"Luce" he finally said when I stopped crying and was just laying there in his embrace.

"I'm leaving, I'm going back to my hometown and I was hoping you would come with me" he said. I looked up at him.

"I know we were just friends with benefits but I want to be more. I want to marry you someday, I love you" he said.

I wanted to say something, anything but I couldn't.

"You don't have to answer now but just know I'm taking a train to Domino city at 5 and I hope I'll see you there sitting next to me"

After he said that I just stayed quiet and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up the next morning to see him gone. I just saw a note on the dresser.

_Had to say good-bye to Alzack and family. Knew you didn't want to go back to FT hoping to see you soon_

_-3 Link_

All I could think about was Nastu and… how… I… STILL HAD THE FUCKING LETTER! I'm a fucking idiot to still have this shit. I check the clock, it was 12. I still had 5 hours left before the train left. I gathered all my things and made my way to Fairytail one last time.

When I walked in Fairytail, it was just like old times, everything went quiet. Probably shocked to see me here, I was even more shocked when I saw Nastu and Lis sitting together. She probably forgave him and they made up.

I took a deep breath, I was just about to say something till everyone ran up to me.

"Lucy were sorry"

"Please forgive me"

"We never meant for this to happen"

"I'm sorry"

"Your still hot"

My eyes widened, _ar- are they apologizing? _Erza then walked up, in front of everyone. "Lucy as you can see everyone regrets what we did to you" she said sadly. "Please accept Fairytail's sincerest apologizes" she added. She coughed a little and Lisanna walked up.

"I guess I should apologize for hitting you. I wasn't thinking straight and couldn't accept the truth. Also sorry for what I did to you all those years ago with Natsu" she said.

Everyone looked so sad and regretful, it looked so… so…. Funny. I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone just stared at me.

"The thing is I already forgave you all" I said smiling.

They looked shocked.

"No matter what you guys are my family. Yes sometimes we'll fight, (like yesterday, sorry about that) but in the end we'll always love each other" I said.

They laughed and hugged me. "So guys I have a train to catch at 5 so till then I guess we should catch up"

"HELL YEAH"

I had finally left Fairytail for good this time. I had Erza take off my pink fairy of my hand, even though I didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing me anymore since we all made peace. Everyone except for…

_Nastu…_and… I… STILL FORGOT THE FUCKING

"Luce?"

I watched as she walked out my life, out off our life's… forever. "Thanks for forgiving me again Lis. I am still sorry" I said turning to her.

"No problem but Nastu"

"Hmm" I said. She turned to me and slapped me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

"What are you talking about? I thought-"

"Nastu it was her, it was always her. Even if I wouldn't have left you would have still ended up with her in the end"

"But don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, if I didn't love you I wouldn't be doing this right now Natsu but, you don't love me as much as you love her" she said and grabbed my hands.

"Wanna hear something funny… to tell you the truth I gave Elf-nii the ring for you to give to me… pathetic huh?" she said as tears escaped her eyes. She took of my ring. "Natsu I'm breaking up with you" she said smiling threw her tears.

"You know I love you"

"You love her more" she said her voice breaking. "Go" she mouthed.

"Happy"

"Aye!"

"Natsu, thank goodness you're here, hi Happy" I said and waved.

"Lucy I cheated on you two weeks after Lisanna came back from Edolas. At first couldn't believe she came back and was alive so I kissed her. She kissed me back and I guess my old feeling came back for her. Of course I still loved you but she convinced me I loved her more when in reality"

"You did" I finished for him. _You never loved me. _He started at me.

"I'm sorry for everything, cheating on you, not telling you or Lis, forcing you to-"

"N-Natsu you never forced me to do anything. I did it of with my own free will and I might as well tell you I lied too" I said. His eyes widened.

"If it was Gray I wouldn't have slept with him, quite the opposite, it could only have been you" I said and smiled. He grabbed my hands.

"Stay Lucy, stay with m- Fairytail"

"I can't I'm going with Link" I said. He dropped my hands.

"He offered to marry me and I know he won't hurt me"

He grimaced.

"Besides you have Lisanna and-"

"I broke up with Lis"

_Huh?_

"She forgave me but it wasn't enough. She was actually the one who broke it off. She said I did love her once but know I-"

"Natsu I'm going to miss my train but before I forget here" I interrupted him and handed him the letter.

"My mission is complete. Bye Happy, Natsu" I said and ran off.

I couldn't have him finish that sentence. I know he never really loved me. I know, I know, but…

"That will be $10" the lady said.

I handed her the money and she gave me my ticket. I boarded the train and sat down.

"There you are" he said and sat across from me.

My eyes widened.

"Why did you come?"

"For the ride" Natsu said.

"You hate trains"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. I looked outside the window.

"You know it won't work out"

"This time is different"

"How?"

"Because I'm the one chasing after you now"

I smiled.

"Feel free to leave anytime you want"

"Lucy I love you" he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course you do" I smirked.

"Really?"

"Hey did you read the letter from Igneel?"

He went blank. I went blank.

"Natsu you did know it was from Igneel right?"

He stayed quiet.

"Why did you think I didn't give it to anyone else if it wasn't from someone important"

He looked at me.

"I may have crumbled it up and threw it on the ground after I decided to come after you" he said.

I started smacking the shit out of him.

"WHAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THR-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

We looked and say Happy flying outside the window.

"YOU ALSO LEFT HAPPY! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT" I yelled as he opened the window and let Happy.

"Natsu you forgot this" Happy said and handed him a crumpled up letter. He opened it and started reading it.

"Um Lucy where is this train heading?"

"Midday Garden"

"Luce did you know Igneel wanted me to meet him at Midday Garden?"

I whistled…BUSTED.

"Hahaha funny story lets just say I love you too Nastu"

The End

…

Not really

….

STAY TUNED FOR ONE LAST CHAPTER

**Blacklynx17: Okay so there is going to be one more chapter to this the Epilogue. REVIEW!**

**Honestly did anybody know who the letter was from?**

**Also for those who wanted to know what the letter said I might include it in the last chapter who knows.**


	6. Chapter 6 the past

**Blacklynx17: Hello finally I'm posting up the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and just you guys are awesome! Also has anyone notice I spelled Natsu wrong for like the first three chapters?**

Patience is Key

The Past

_Dear Natsu,_

_First off HOW YAH DOING SON? Let me tell yah it's been ages since the last time I saw yah (which I have a perfectly good reason for). Let me tell yah your mate (Lucky, Lucey, Luce, whatever her name is) she's a cute one. I approve of her 200% (can I do 200? Or is it 100? Hmm). _

_Anyway well your probably wondering why I'm sending this letter in the first place (I plum forgot myself for a second). It's come to my attention that you are old enough to know the truth of my disappearance so I've decided to let you meet me! (Please hold back the tears). I've sent (Luky, Luce?) Your MATE to deliver the letter (hoping she will actually do it) so you know where to find me. _

_Truly I am sorry I left you Natsu. Not a single day goes by where I don't yadda, yadda, yadda enough sentimental stuff you get my drift. I am currently in Midday Garden and will be staying there for approximately a year (yah son you didn't know if I could spell that!) Son I'm not making you meet me, I know you must be mad at me for leaving (I know I would be) but please just here me out. Well if you haven't guessed who wrote this letter yet (is your MATE hasn't told you yet) it's me, Igneel. Hope to see yah soon blah, blah, blah ROAAR._

_-Igneel … The Dragon…Your Father_

… _Bring MATE_

**Six Years After Lucy Left Fairytail**

It was currently two in the afternoon in Spring Valley and I was having (intercourse) with one of my toys until

BANG

The door to my room came flying open and crashed into the wall. Before I knew what was happening my toy was getting pulled of me and growled at. The intruder threw a coat over me, then threw the boy, along with his clothes, outside. "Scram" I heard him growl menacingly.

He walked back to my room. Oh my god he must be a rapist and he was about to rape him. Ha I feel sorry for him, he doesn't know I'm a wizard. "Get dressed" he said his back facing me.

"Okay hold up who do yah-"

"I'm Igneel" the intruder said.

…

"Give me 10 minutes" I said.

He nodded and left my room.

I immediately got dressed trying to think up of a reason why I was about to talk to my cheating ass boyfriend's father. I didn't get very far. The only reason I could think of was pure curiosity.

"Does Natsu know his mate is whoring around behind back" Igneel said when I walked into the living room.

Suddenly I didn't care if he was a fire-breathing dragon in human form for God knows what reason. No one and I mean NO ONE calls me a whore and gets away with it. I walked right up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again do you understand me!" You barge into my house, BREAK MY DOOR, then pull my boyfriend off me while were in the middle of sex then throw him out! DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY MANNER! This is my house and you will respect my authority" I yelled at him.

"I'm glad to see Natsu picked a mate with spunk" he said smiling then laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I apologize for my language but I cannot accept your behavior when your Natsu's-"

"I'm not Natsu's, I left his sorry ass years ago along with all his shitty friends" I said.

He growled dangerously. _Note to self never insult Natsu in front of Igneel._

"Come let's go out and discuss this, I can't stand smelling so many MAN STENCHES" he said.

I glared and he said no more. I followed him to a café near my apartment. A waiter came and took our order but god just wanted to mess me with today first with my boyfriend's father and now with an old sex buddy as a waiter.

"Oh hey Luce whose this your Dad?" the waiter said.

Igneel gave him a death glare. My toy shivered.

"Well call me later I get of at six" he said then left.

"Is there a man in this town you haven't slept with?" he said.

I glared at him.

"Right I apologize again I just can't accept Na-"

"Before you start again you need to know I'm not with your son anymore" I said.

He stared at me.

"That would explain why I didn't smell his scent at your apartment"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why haven't you been with Natsu"

"You know what I've really gotten over him and our big drama" I said bending my fingers.

"So I'm just going to you the short version. I loved him, he loved someone else, he cheated, I left, end of story" I added.

He stared at me with disbelief.

"Well since I have no relations with Natsu now I'll be leaving and if your wondering I'm pretty sure he's at FairyTail with the slut he left me for" I said getting up to leave.

"Sit down!" he roared.

I did so.

"Now I know my son isn't the most brightest person in the world"

I agreed to that.

"But I know he would never treat his mate like that" he said.

I slammed my fists on the table.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT! WHAT YOU WANT SOME PROOF OF HOW HE LEFT ME EVERY NIGHT FOR THAT WHORE OR DO YOU WANT ALL THE TEARS I CRIED JUST TO GET OVER THAT LOUS PIECE OF-"

I caught myself. I'm different now, a better Lucy. No need to overwork myself like I used to, just need to stay calm.

"You've invaded my property, insulted me, and doubted my judgment, there is nothing left. Honestly I always wondered what kind of dragon man you were but as I can see Natsu's apple didn't fall far from the tree" I said.

Suddenly Igneel started laughing.

"What's so funny!"

"You! Your simple marvelous, Natsu sure knows how to pick'em" he said.

"DID YOU NOT GET ANYTHING I JUST TOLD YOU!"

"Well half but that's not the point Lucy" Igneel said getting very serious.

"I get it, Natsu has hurt you and I'm sorry for-"

"Don't apologize it means nothing coming from you"

"You don't honestly think you can just walk away from being Natsu's do you?"

"Well I have been for the past 6 years"

Igneel frowned.

"Igneel what was your reason for coming here?" I sighed.

"I keep tabs on Natsu, I care for him deeply" he said.

"Is that why you left his ass all those years ago"

"Now I don't appreciate you talking about my son like that!" he said raising his voice.

"Well its not like he doesn't deserve it!" I said back.

We both took a deep breath.

"That is the reason I came here. I finally want to confront Natsu" he said.

"So what do you need me for?"

"Lucy I can only trust you with this" he said reaching into his jacket and pulling out a letter. He handed it to me, I didn't take it.

"I don't want it….. What is it?" I said. Damn curiosity was killing me today.

"A letter explaining who I am and where I'm going to be for a while. I want you to give it to Natsu" he said.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because Lucy, I'm counting on you to do it for me"

"Well I refuse I don't want to see him or any of his friends ever again" I said stubbornly.

"Your just running away, you are going to have to face your problems head on sooner or later" he said.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to. I'm not the same sweet Lucy who always pleases everyone anymore, look what happened to me because of that. I'm looking out for myself now on"

"You honestly think he doesn't love you anymore" he said.

I remained quiet.

"Look Lucy I know what Natsu did was wrong but your going to have to face him one day. I'll be in Midday Garden for a couple of months. I'm counting on you to deliver this to him. If you need a reason just look at you hand. Think of this as a mission, I'm hiring you as a Fairytail member to deliver this letter to Natsu"

Igneel dropped the letter on the table.

"It's your choice to accept it or not" he said then walked out the café.

No matter how badly I wanted to rip that letter up and go on with my life, Igneel had planted doubt into my mind. There was only one think I could think of at that moment…

He didn't pay the bill.

Two months later I decided to visit Fairytail and cut all bonds I had with it and with Natsu.

**Blacklynx17: Okay this was just a past chapter I wanted ya'll to know. This Epilogue is coming soon but its just so long to type so I decided to cut it in half.**

**This was suppose to be in the epilougue but I decided against it. You shall have your last chapter soon.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. FINALE

**Blacklynx17: Hey here is the last chapter of Patience is Key I would like to thank all my fans and reviewers for staying with me this long.**

**Kinda sad this is my last chapter of this story I actually enjoyed writing it.**

Patience is Key

Epilogue

Three Years After Natsu and Lucy Left Fairytail

Natsu's P.O.V.

"HEY EVERYBODY I'M BACK" I yelled walking into Fairytail.

"NATSU" everyone yelled at me.

"Welcome back"

"How yah been?

"When you get back"

They surrounded me with hugs and playful punches.

"Hey what about me?" Happy said coming out of his hiding place.

"HAPPY!" they all yelled.

"Aye" Happy yelled back.

I watched as Happy and Charle hugged each other, and then watched as Charle slapped him across the whiskers. It's been three years he should be happy that's all she did.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked walking up to me carrying a little girl with short blue locks.

"Hold on whose this little one?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh a lot's changed Natsu, this is Yuki" he said.

"Wow if I didn't know any better I would think she's your daughter" I said.

Gray just stared at me.

…

"OMG YOU HAD A DAUGHTER WITH JUVIA!" I yelled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Gray said and punched my shoulder.

"Juvia wants to know where Lucy is?" Juvia said.

"So um hey how's Lisanna doing" I asked.

"Natsu!" I heard her yell. Someone ran towards me.

"Mirajane" I said as she jumped to hug me.

"No silly it's me Lis" she said lifting up her bangs. Wow she really grew her hair out.

"Good to see yah" I said hugging her back.

"How are you and Lucy doing?" she asked as I let her down.

"So is Erza still Guild Master"

"Natsu you've been avoiding the Lucy topic for quite sometime tell us where is she!" Erza yelled.

"Lucy kicked him out" Happy said out of nowhere.

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

"Pay up" I heard Elfman say in the back.

"She didn't kick me out I just simply missed you guys" I said.

"You only started missing us after 3 years?" Erza said raising an eyebrow.

"Natsu had no where else to go" Happy added again.

"WILL YOU KEEP QUIET!" I yelled at him but everybody started getting 'defensive' for Happy and gave me death glares.

"What happened with Lucy" Levy said to me deadly.

"Okay, okay, so I left with Lucy, we went to see Igneel, we had a good time then I decided to leave" I said.

"You mean you made her mad and she kicked your sorry ass out" Gray said.

"I'm surprised she didn't do it sooner" Gazille said then they started laughing about it.

"Truth is Natsu moved in with Lucy and apparently Lucy knew every available guys name and they all knew hers so he finally snapped, called her a whore and that's when Lucy sent Loke on Natsu, kicked his ass, and finally kicked Natsu out" Happy said.

All of a sudden I was getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

"HOW COULD YOU CALL LUCY WHORE" they yelled.

"Hey you don't know how it felt when every guy in town was eyeing my woman" I said.

"Ex-woman" Happy said.

"THAT'S IT HAPPY" I yelled and started chasing him around the room.

When he flew passes Erza, she help her arm out letting me run directly into it.

"Natsu" she said helping me up. Nice to see Erza got nicer over the years.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she punched me.

I went flying. Damn she got a lot stronger.

"It's not my fault I got jealous"

"Not about that you idiot, though I should punch you again for that, you left Lucy all alone and depressed so what do you think she's going to do" Erza said.

"… pig out"

"NO YOU IDIOT SHE'S GOING TO FIND A REBOUND GUY" she yelled.

3.…2.…1.…

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO CHEAT ON ME AGAIN!"

"Let's not forget who cheated first now"

Oh no… I knew that voice. I turned around and saw her. There she stood, Lucy, and all her blonde glory, that's right she let her blonde hair grow back out, but it was still red at the bottom… kinda made her look like her hair was on fire… hahaha fire…. Hold on she looked fatter.

"Lucy you got huge! You really did pig out phew I thought you would have found another guy to fuck" I said in relief.

Her eyes twitched.

"FATHER!" she yelled.

My eyes widened.

_OH GOD! NO PLEASE OH DEAR GOD NO!_

Igneel walked right beside her.

"Told you" she said.

He started cracking his knuckles and gave me one of his toothy grins.

"No Igneel you know I didn't mean it NO!"

He lunged for me laughing.

* * *

><p>I watched as Igneel beat the shit out of Natsu and laughed.<p>

"LUCY" my friends yelled.

"Hey guys been a while" I said and hugged them all.

"How yah been" Levy asked.

"Well not well as you can see" I said and we looked at the fight occurring 10 feet from us.

Igneel just had Natsu in a suplexe

**(I don't know wrestling moves, pretty sure some of you don't either so I'm going to explain some. My brother told me this is where they hugged them then lifts them up and slam their heads backwards.)**

We all sweat-dropped.

"Should we help him" Gray asked.

"Nah let's let him suffer for a while and whose this little bundle of joy" I said looking at the kid hiding behind Gray's legs. She looked like a miny Juvia.

"Yuki" she said blushing then hid behind Gray again.

"KAWAII!" I screamed.

"LUCY GOD LUCY HELP!" Natsu screamed.

Igneel stopped and looked at me. He currently had Natsu in a head-lock.

"Continue" I said.

Igneel smirked.

"NO LUCY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"And I thought you weren't a dumbass"

"Um Lucy, Natsu falling unconscious" Erza said.

"Enough about Natsu let's talk about you. How's your love life?" I asked.

Erza blushed. Wow I didn't think she was capably of blushing.

"AHHHHH"

"Um Lucy do you think you could perhaps save Natsu now please… Aye?" Happy said.

I picked him up and started petting him.

"Of course anything for you Happy. Igneel" I said.

Igneel looked up at me.

"Thank… thank god" Natsu said.

"One more move then let him go" I said.

"Yes Ma'am" Igneel said.

"NOO" Natsu screamed as Igneel pile drived him then silence.

**(I think pile drive is when you get picked up, your hear facing the floor, then get your head slammed against the ground).**

I walked up to Natsu as Igneel pulled his head out the ground.

"Have you learned your lesson?" I asked.

"Yes" he said breathing heavily.

"And what is it?"

"Never…talk shit about you?" he said.

"Close enough put him down"

I sighed and closed my eyes. _That's the best I'll get out of him._ Igneel dropped his ass.

"I thought you loved me Igneel" Natsu said.

"I do but right now Lucy's needs are more important due to-"

"IGNEEL!" I yelled, he shutted up.

I put Happy down then grabbed him and pulled him away.

"I thought I told you I would tell him" I whispered.

"Right sorry it's due to my old age remember?" he replied. We laughed.

"Um Luce did you come here to take me back?" Natsu asked hiding behind Erza.

"No when I said you could leave anytime you wanted to I really meant it" I said.

He sighed in relief.

"Then why did you come here?" he said.

"Well I just wanted to wait till you came back, which could have took I don't know months, but Igneel wouldn't let me since you might miss it and-"

"Luce can you get to the point" Natsu said.

I cleared my throat and Igneel started cracking his knuckles again.

"Or talk as long as you want, no rush" he added.

"Now I know why you left Igneel" I said.

Igneel chuckled.

"Okay so the thing is I'm pregnant that's it, I'm going back home see yah" I said.

Natsu stood there blank.

I would have left if his face wasn't so amusing.

"Pregnant as in soon to have egg" he said.

I sighed.

"Natsu Dragon's have eggs, Humans have babies" Igneel said.

Natsu ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm going to be a Daddy" he said excited.

"I'm going to be a Mother, but I'm not sure your going to be a Father" I told him.

"Why" he said hurt.

"Hmm let me see other than you being a COMPLETE IDIOT!" I yelled.

"But you love that about me"

I smacked my head.

"Your messy, always getting into fights, you never listen"

"But that's every male"

"YOU LIT HAPPY ON FIRE!"

"His fur grew back"

"BUT OUR BABIES WON'T"

Igneel grabbed my shoulder.

"Natsu your just not Daddy material, your still a child yourself. I can tell by the way you just called me a whore then ran away" I said.

_Doesn't that sound familiar._

"What was I suppose to do when EVERYGUY WAS LOOKING AT YOU! You should have heard the stuff they were saying about you, about what you did"

"You could have been an adult and told me about it instead of leaving"

"Come on Luce he's my egg/baby to you cant cut me out of his life"

"Fine why don't I like you calling me Luce"

"Huh?"

"I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. You wanted a chance right? Answer the question."

Natsu stayed quiet.

"See I knew you!"

"You don't like being called Luce because all your ex's called you that" he said.

_W-what?_

"You didn't tell them your real name because you didn't want to get attached to them in fear that they would hurt you like I did, so you made them call you the nickname I used to call you, but the real reason is because I mean more to you. I'm not just some one-night stand, you love me."

"You don't want me calling you Luce because it reminds you of all the old ex's you had and you fell ashamed or something around that. You want to keep me and you feel if I call you that you just think I'm one of your new toys."

"The real reason I call you that though is because I love you. I want you to overcome your fear of me hurting you again. I know me leaving you again didn't help that and I'm sorry. It's just I call you Luce because that was the name I made for you. I don't want you to be haunted by your past any longer, I want you to move on with me" he said.

I don't know if it was because of the mood swings or because Natsu ACTAULLY remembered but I started crying.

"And the REAL reason why I left wasn't because you kicked me out" Nastu started.

"*cough* yes it was *cough*" Happy coughed.

I leaned my head side ways.

"It was to…" he said then ran towards Lisanna then ran back towards me. He kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"It was for this. Luce will you marry me?" he asked.

Everyone gasped and awed. Everyone but me.

"No" I said.

He stared at me.

"Um Lucy I don't think you heard me right the first time so I'll -"

"No I heard you. You asked me to marry you" I said interrupting him.

He got up.

"So why didn't you say yes?"

"Well it's certainly not because you just got Lisanna's old wedding ring, which I wonder why she still has, its just I don't want to marry you" I said.

He started at me then at Igneel.

"Igneel" he said and gestured towards me.

"It's her decision" he said.

"But you're my mate" Natsu told me.

"Exactly! Did I ask to be your mate NO you and Igneel just laid it on ME WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING ME ABOUT IT!" I screamed.

They backed away.

Juvia walked up and put an arm around me.

"Don't worry it's just mood swings, mine were 10 times worst" she said.

Everyone is Fairytail shivered.

"She just needs rest" Juvia added.

"But wait what about us?" Natsu said.

"What about us" I said.

"Are we good? Am I forgiving? Are we still together?"

"Yes, yes, and yes happy?" I said.

"Aye" Happy said.

"Not you Happy, feeling happy" I said.

"But you said"

"That I'd let you be in out babies lives and that I'd forgive you and I did"

"Then why wont you marry me?"

"Why should I marry you?"

"Because you love me!"

"Lisanna loved you and looked how that turned out"

"You were going to marry Link!"

"Because I didn't want to get hurt anymore!" I said. Oops. I think I hurt Natsu with that one.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not Link" he said.

"Even if you were I still wouldn't marry you" I said.

He looked at me confused.

"I'd rather get hurt and be with you Natsu then never get hurt and be with Link for the rest of my life. I love you Natsu, I truly do but I just don't think were cut out for marriage with my background and your experiences" I said.

He sighed.

"At least I know you still love me" he said then walked over and gently kissed me. We smiled at each other.

"Let's go home" I said.

That smiled turned into a frown.

"Nope!" he said and let me go.

"And why not!"

"Unless you can make every guy you've done it with move I'm staying right here" he said.

"Gosh your just jealous that I've gotten way more than you have" I said.

"No I'm jealous of how all the guys are saying HOW THEY HAVE DONE YOU" he said and we started arguing again.

"ENOUGH!" Igneel roared.

"I am tired of you two arguing and I'm sure it's not healthy for the baby so I've come up with a compromise. Why don't we all just move here" he said.

"YES!" "NO!"

"Why Luce that sounds like a great idea" Natsu said.

"No we wouldn't have a place to live, I'm sure my landlord hasn't just kept my old apartment free till I would come back"

"We can live at my house!"

"You haven't been there in three years, it's probably all dirty"

"Actually we have been taking turns keeping it clean just incase you two would ever come back" Lisanna said.

"See Lucy everything's perfect"

"I do not want to stay in a house where you have 'slept' with other people in"

"Technically you 'slept' with other people in you apartment and bed you and Natsu have been sleeping on" Igneel said.

I glared at him.

"That's not helping" I said.

"He's right Lucy if it helps I'll even get us a new bed. I want our children to be raised around our friends/family" Natsu said.

"Yah Magnolia is the perfect place to raise a family" Erza said. Everyone in Fairytail started agreeing with each other. I started to shake my head.

"I need to leave" I said and ran out of Fairytail.

"LUCY, LUCY, LUCE! WAIT UP!" Natsu said running after me.

Might as well before he starts breathing fire.

"Luce what was that are you-"

I put my hand over his mouth.

"Just keep quiet please" I told him.

All this stress was giving me a migraine. He nodded and I removed my hand from his face. Instead he took my hand as we started walking around Magnolia in silence. It kinda surprised me Natsu kept quiet as we walked. Even when people would talk to us he'd just smile and wave then move on with me.

We, well I, finally made it to our destination. The place we used to sit out and watch the stars together. I let go of his hand and layed down on the grass. He layed next to me while I rubbed my stomach.

"Can we talk now" he asked.

I knew the silence was killing him so I nodded.

"Could I feel?" he asked me.

"Sure but you won't feel it kicking. I'm not sure if it's that mature yet" I said as I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His hands felt so warm.

"How long have you known"

"About a month and a half, I was going to tell you-"

"Until I left"

I nodded.

"Luce you love me right?" he said.

"Yes" I responded.

"And you know I love you and our unborn egg child" he said.

"Of course"

He sighed.

"I'll move back if that's what you really want" he said.

"Really" I asked.

He nodded.

"But could you at least tell me the reason why?"

"I like my old town"

"I meant why you don't want to live here"

"I'm still waiting"

"For what?"

"… for you to leave me" I said a single tear dropping down my cheek.

Natsu engulfed me into a hug.

"Lucy that was a mistake"

"I know but I can't forget Natsu. You know I forgive you, and you've made it up to me but I'm scared you'll just cheat on me again and then I'll leave again and… and"

I said crying now.

"Lucy you need to know I wont ever, EVER, do that to you again. You're my mate, I choose you! Not Lisanna. I love you, especially now that your carrying out baby" he said.

I wiped my tears away and giggled.

"You said baby this time" I said.

He finally smiled.

"Did I? I meant egg"

"Natsu I want to live here but I what if that happened again. I don't want to leave here again, it was so hard the first time. I love Magnolia and everyone in it. it's the perfect place to raise a child, everyone is so nice, Fairytail is awesome I just wouldn't be able to leave all this again"

"Lucy"

"I'll move here again but only if when we break up you'll be leaving this time" I said smiling.

"Deal since were never breaking up ever again which brings me back to the point which is why are you refusing to marry me?" he said

"Do I look like the kind of girl who would liked to be proposed in front of all our friends with an engagement ring another woman wore" I said.

"No you look more like my future wife and mother of my eggs" he said.

"Whatever" I said brushing him off and looking back towards the sky.

"I was being serious Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?" he said.

"No ring" I said looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"I'll buy you one later and propose properly this time"

"So why ask now?"

"It would be nice to know you will say yes next time. Kinda damage my ego"

I laughed.

"Fine yes I'll marry you" I said.

We both smiled.

"Mrs. Lucy Dragneel has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

I nodded slowly.

"And this time I'll only have eyes for you" he said.

"Promise?" I asked him.

"Promise" he answered.

And he sealed that promise with a kiss.

THE END

...

...

No really that's the end thanks for reading...

**BLACKLYNX17: FINALLY, FINALLY OH MY GOD FINALLY IT'S OVER. I WAS SO TIRED OF TYPING AND NOW ITS FINALLY OVER.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER IT.**

**This will probably be my first and last Fairytail fanfiction. FT has just spiraled out of control did you read the latest chapter. I really hope Lucy beats that one chick who looked like this other chick from Beezlebub. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Until we meet again under another fanfiction.**


End file.
